Across the Divide: Updated!
by TazJay
Summary: What would happen if two alchemists ended up in the world of Harry Potter? Would chaos ensue? Who knows? This is a repost of my older story Across the Divide, with a newer take on it :D
1. Beyond the veil

**A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter, the first few paragraphs are an extract from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**This is a rewrite of my old fanfiction Across the Divide. Rereading it after about three years, I have discovered I really need to alter the story and develop it further. So, I'm deleting the old one and replacing it with a new one :D**

Chapter one: Beyond the veil.

Ministry of Magic, London, 1996.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival, Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light; he was laughing at her.

'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall; his body curved in a graceful arc through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared…

"There's nothing you can do Harry," Lupin said slowly as he grabbed Harry, "you can't save..."

Lior, Amestris, 1922.

"Sirius?" came a soft tone, the sound somewhat musical in the air, "what a strange name."

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in Lior," the female voice replied, the figure of the female coming into focus as she extended a tanned and slender hand. Blinking with surprise, he took hold of the hand, raising to his feet as he turned his head around a little, drinking in the surroundings around him.

"Wait, you mean I'm not in London anymore?" he asked, his other hand nervously brushing a stray tendril of his tousled hair from his face. His gaze turned to the woman, taking in the features of her face. It amazed him, she looked a lot like Lily, the green eyes were the most striking feature he noticed. She was pretty.

"L..London?" she stammered, her voice carrying tones of confusion as she looked at him, taking in the slightly less gaunt features he had, the messy hair, the brown eyes. She smiled a little as she looked towards him.

"Yeah, the city where I belong… I must get back…" He replied, looking around himself as he tried to regain composure, panic setting in.

"But how can you get back?"

"I dunno, I lost my wand when I fell through the veil."

At his words, the female tilted her head a little, somewhat confused by the way he spoke. It seemed strange, though at the same time familiar to her. She shrugged it off mentally and looked towards the person who obviously needed her help. Noticing her confused look, he gave her a reassuring smile and dusted his robes down.

"I have to ask this, but what is the date here? Everything around here looks really strange than back at home," he said after a few minutes, not prepared for the reply.

"It is June 23rd, 1922," she replied, blinking with surprise at the look of complete and utter shock to take to Sirius' features. She smiled a little as she placed a soft hand to his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"Wow, I travelled really far," he said after a few moments of stunned silence, before smiling back towards her, "guess I'm stuck here eh?"

"If that is indeed the case Sirius, then I would be glad to let you stay with me as long as you need," she offered, releasing her hand from his shoulder as she looked upwards at him with the hues of greens in her eyes.

"That would indeed be a help, I appreciate it," he responded, brushing his hair back behind his ear as he looked towards the female.

"You're welcome."

"I must ask though," he said after a moment, "what is your name?"

"My name, it is Sarai," she replied, smiling as she started to walk, leading him to her home.

"It is such a pretty name, different too," he said, sparking a blush on the young woman's cheeks.

August 26th 1922.

A few weeks had passed since the wizard Sirius Black had arrived in the city of Lior, and him and Sarai were starting to develop a close bond. He admitted, that despite the fact that he was god knows how far away from home, he would make the most of his newfound place in the world and embrace it. He wanted to take things further with the girl he was slowly starting to develop feelings he was not used to feeling. Being stuck in Azkaban for so long, had screwed with his emotions. But, he knew he liked what he was feeling.

He was still unsure of how to go about it, but, he knew that he would try his best to win her over. He spent that day, going out around the city, greeting those he had made friends with, including a man who scarily looked like his werewolf friend Remus Lupin, and gathering the necessary things he needed for the display of well, love you could say that he wanted to give to Sarai. After getting home, he begun to prepare a romantic dinner, a full three course meal that comprised of Sarai's favourite foods.

"Oh my, Sirius, this is…" Sarai said, speechless as he presented the meal to her, "this is… Wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a boyish grin taking to his face, one he hadn't even seen since his Marauders days. She smiled as she sat down, him pushing the seat in as he then sat opposite her.

"I wasn't expecting this, but, thank you," she said, as the two of them began to eat.

After the meal was finished, and the moon had risen above the glittering orbs of starlight that mingled in the air, he offered his hand to her and the two of them walked outside. Smiling as they walked, Sarai leant her head against his shoulder as they stared up at the moonlit sky, the silver beams bathing the world in a surreal grey tone. His hand brushed against her own as he looked towards her, his fingertips moving to brush against her cheek.

"I don't know if it is too soon or not, but I," Sirius began, freezing up as he tried to think of the words.

"You what?" Sarai asked, tilting her head a little.

"I think I'm falling for you…" he said slowly, unsure of her reaction, partially scared as Sarai's face became surprised.

After a few moments, Sarai smiled, leaning up and kissing him, hoping that would be the best reply she could give to him at that time.

**And that ladies and germs is Chapter One. I know, ****it's longer than before, as I said I want to develop the story moreso than do everything with OOC. I believe though vehemently, that Sirius' behavior would change slightly due to the change in location and time, as he adjusts to his newfound life. **


	2. Death's cold embrace

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of Across the Divide. I am really trying to work out the kinks in the story like trying to keep Sirius as close to his character as possible lol. Anyway here's chapter two.**

Chapter two: Death's cold embrace.

May 13th 1923: Lior.

Celebrations were in order. The happy couple had finally wed after a courtship. There was singing, dancing and above all, the two were finally happy together. Sirius missed his home, his friends and his life back in the wizarding world, but, he couldn't avoid the fact there was no chance on him returning. He had a new life to focus on now and he wasn't about to allow anything to ruin it at all. He seemed a little out of place with the paler skin than the people from Lior, their dark skin signifying the fact they lived in the desert. He realized, that no matter how hard he tried, he would never get used to the heat here.

Smiling happily as he scooped Sarai into his arms, he whispered into her ear "welcome home Mrs. Black."

"And you too Mr. Black," she giggled, kissing him as the two of them entered their home, ready to spend their first night as man and wife together.

Entwined together, the couple awoke to the gleam of sunlight through the curtains the next morning. Sirius smiled, brushing the hair from Sarai's cheek, looking into her orbs of green, his brown hues glinting a little, the darker colour fading with the happiness that was starting to encroach further into his heart. He was beginning to feel like he had a new place in the world. Sure, he had his place with the Marauders, but one of them were already dead, the other a death eater, and the other his location was unknown. The group had been disbanded years ago when the threat of Voldemort had gotten larger than it was now. Sure, he had returned, and as a result of his idiotic death eater cousin Bellatrix Lestrange he was here. Chuckling to himself, he made a mental note. _"I must thank her when I see her next."_

Sarai rolled over and got out of bed, stretching out as she walked to the kitchen, cooking breakfast as Sirius got dressed, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, his head resting on the curve of her shoulder.

"Good morning Padfoot," she said giggling as she looked up from the bacon she was cooking, tilting her head to give him a kiss to the cheek, him taking the opportunity to steal a full kiss on the lips as she slid a hand and swatted him.

"Good morning honey, how're you feeling?" he asked, hugging her once more whilst watching her cook.

"A little sleepy, but we were up for several hours," she said with a laugh as she placed the bacon onto a plate and started preparing the rest of the breakfast for the two of them.

After a few moments, she served up breakfast, setting it on the table as she sat down, Sirius following and the two of them began to eat. Stretching as they finished, Sarai stood up, her dress a little loose around her before she got her belt to tighten it up around her waist, Sirius laughing with his bark-like laugh.

"Shushy Sirius! You meanie!" she squealed as she swatted him playfully. He continued to laugh, them sounding like barks as he slid his arms around her, giving her a hug as he smiled.

"Calm down honey, really, I was messing," he said as he stroked a hand across her cheek.

"I know," she said as she twirled around, bouncing to grab some water to drink.

June 25th 1923: Lior.

A few weeks had passed since the two had gotten married, and Sarai was excitedly awaiting Sirius' return from his job. Since he got here, he had somehow got himself a job, which was a good thing in her eyes. _At least he's trying to make it here, instead of wallowing. _She thought as she heard a knock on the door. Tilting her head a little, noting that Sirius normally walked in with a rose in his hand for her. She blinked for a moment before walking to the front door, opening it to reveal two uniformed Amestrian officers. Roy Mustang respectfully removed his hat, bowing a little to her as he began to speak.

"Mrs. Black?"

"Yes, that's me," she responded to his question as she looked anxiously around for Sirius.

Roy coughed a little as he looked towards the small form of the female, "may we come in? We need to talk to you immediately."

Sarai nodded as she let them in, wringing her hands in her apron lightly as he motioned for her to sit. Complying she sat, looking upwards at Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye nervously.

"Okay, so what's going on?" she asked as Roy released a soft sigh, unsure of how to break the news to the obviously nervous and anxious Sarai.

"Okay, I am not going to beat around the bush ma'am," he began, looking at Riza for support. She gave a gentle nudge as he turned back to the other female, "we are here due to an incident that happened between your husband and an Ishbalan insurgent earlier today. Unfortunately, the insurgent tried to harm a friend of his, and he stepped in. The two of them got into a struggle and as a result, I am sorry but your husband got stabbed by the insurgent in the chest."

"I..Is he okay?" Sarai asked, shaking visibly as Roy saw the anxiety in her eyes, sadness reflected in his own.

He shook his head gently, "I'm sorry ma'am, but, at the scene, first aid was administered, but shortly after the doctors arrived to take him to the hospital, he died en-route. I am very sorry."

He bowed his head as Sarai's face took a mixture of grief, anger and sadness all in one, her chest heaving with silent sobs as he placed a hand to her shoulder, trying in some manner to comfort the crying woman.

"C..Can I see him?" she asked after a few moments of her sobbing, Roy's expression softening as he took her hand and helped her up.

"Of course, but, please don't allow yourself to be affected by what you see," he said his tone soft as him and Riza led her to their car, to the hospital.

Cold and white skin met her gaze as the blanket was pulled back, a gasp of surprise as the normally unmarred face of her husband bore specks of blood. Touching a hand to his cheek, she leant down, kissing his forehead, tears falling as she pulled back, two landing on his cheeks, resembling tears of his own.

"Goodnight my love, remember, I love you so much.." she whispered, knowing somewhere he could hear her, even in the cold embrace of death.


End file.
